Hemliga papper
by Dead Butterfly
Summary: Kishimoto Masashi kämpar sig med att måla Sasuke. Plötsligt får han ett telefomsamtal... [Deckare]


●̲̅S̲̅a̲̅s̲̅u̲̅k̲̅e̲̅●Hemliga Papper

**Kapitel 1**

Kishimoto Masashi satt vid sitt bord och ritade. Han ritade inte vanliga grejer. Det var manga. Och inte vilken manga som helst! Naruto!

Naruto var känd serie i hela USA, Japan och Kina. Kishimoto drack sitt vanliga kaffe med extra socker och lite mjölk. Han var djupt koncentrerad. Kishimoto hade avskedat Hiroshi, killen som förut målade Sasuke, och anställt en ny. Tyvärr, den nya killen var mycket dålig på att rita och snart började fansen märka att Sasukes ansikte var helt konstigt. Därför avskedade han den nye killen också. Med ingen att ta hand om Sasuke, bestämde sig Kishimoto att själv måla Sasuke. Problemet var att Sasukes hår var helt i spikar och inte lika lätt att måla som Narutos eller Saukuras. 'Får väl ta och ringa till Hiroshi och be om hjälp' tänkte Kishimoto. När han ringde Hiroshi fick han reda på att han hade flyttat och inte lämnat sin nya adress eller telefonnummer. Hiroshi verkade ha gått under jorden.

Under tiden Kishimoto grubblade över var Hiroshi kunde ha tagit vägen fick han ett telefonsamtal. "KISHIMOTO-SAMA NÅGON HAR STULIT 'DE HEMLIGA PAPPREN!' "vrålade en kvinnoröst. "VEM?" Skrek Kishimoto tillbaka. "JAPANSKA MAFFIAN, tror jag! KOM HIT NU!" Kvinnan var helt upprörd. Kvinnan heter Rina Yamawaki och var Kishimotos sekreterare och bäste vän, men också hans flickvän sen åtta år tillbaka. "JAG KOMMER KVINNA!" Kishimoto var förskräckt. Papperna! DE HEMLIGA PAPPERNA! De var borta. Utan dem var Naruto förstört.

Kishimoto sprang in i sitt sovrum, klädde på sig, tog bilen ut ur garaget och körde i full fart. Det tog inte lång tid tills en polis stoppade Kishimoto. 'Järnspikar. Nu kommer jag aldrig fram... ' tänkte Kishimoto i sitt huvud. Han fick polisen att gå genom att skriva sin autograf i gengäld. Väl borta ur polisens synhåll, åkte Kishimoto i samma fart som en rånare som flyr. Väl framme vid byggnaden, stod ungefär tio människor och väntade på honom. Samma sak varje dag. Folk tog med sig sina böcker och DVD:n av Naruto, bönade och bad honom att skriva sin autograf på dem. Denna gång gick Kishimoto bara förbi dem, eller snarare knuffade sig genom skaran. När han kom in på sitt kontor såg han en lapp. På lappen stod det:

_Kishimoto Masashi,_

_Vi har tagit dina hemliga papper med hela handlingen av Naruto. _

_Vill du ha det tillbaka dem eller vill du att pressen ska få det? _

_Allt som behövs är ett brev till pressen. _

_Hehehe, Kom med väskan utanför Dancers på tisdag klockan 13.00._

_Kom Ensam, och dra inte in polisen i detta, om du vill se dina papper igen._

_Du är under uppsikt!_

"Herregud! Nu bådas det problem!" Kishimoto satte sig ner och kollade upp mot sin sekreterare.

"Har du sett lappen, Kishimoto-sama?" Rina tittade ängsligt på sin chef.

**Kapitel 2**

"Tyvärr." Dags att hålla masken. Kishimoto såg upp mot Rina-san och såg på henne med ett uttryckslöst ansikte.

"Jag tror inte att det är så bra att du träffar dem ensam. Du vet inte ens vilka de är eller vem det är. Du borde kanske ringa…"

"NEJ! VI SKA INTE RINGA NÅGON! JAG HAR TAGIT HAND OM DEM FÖRUT OCH JAG KAN GÖRA DET IGEN!"

Kishimoto har haft att göra med maffia förut och trodde att han kunde göra upp med dem denna gång också.

Alla som stod utanför blev helt stela, och bad till Gud om att han inte menade dem. När deras chef gick ut (eller snarare stormade ut) sprang alla till fönstret för att se vart han skulle. Yuki, allas skvallerbytta, hade stått utanför och lyssnat, förklarade situationen. Inte långt efter kom Rina och gav order att alla fick gå hem och fortsätta måla hemma, fixa ljudeffekter eller vad de nu än gjorde.

"Va skönt att få gå hem. Dessa stolar e ju liksom ba' för osköna om du fattar va ja menar, du vet? Ellä ska ja babbla om de nu igen?" Bara 17 år, Koji hade fått jobb på Naruto. Han var den som målade Gaara.

"Koji-san, sluta snacka slang. Du är på jobbet inte på gatan." Shin tittade på sin kollega och bror. Shin var den som målade Temari. De gick ut och korsade gatan.

"Men jag e ju på gatan? Eru blind eller?"

"Prata inte på det viset!"

Under tiden var Kishimoto utanför klubben Dancers, vilket visade sig vara en strippklubb, med en väska full med pengar.

"Var är väskan?" sa en kille, som var omkring sjutton år gammal med en hästsvans och svart hår. När han var tolv år hade han dödat hela sin släkt förutom sin då sjuåriga lillebror som han hade tagit med sig när han flydde från polisen. Han hade ett pokeransikte men hans blodröda linser fick Kishimotos hår i nacken att resa sig.

"Här." Kishimoto höll väskan och hoppades att Itachi inte skulle veta att han inte var ensam.

"Jag trodde vi sa åt dig att komma ensam. Varför är han med?" sa en man som stod vid dörröppningen och håll Kishimotos livvakt i ett fast grepp. Denne man heter Zabuza och har brunt kort hår och ett stort svärd på ryggen. Han var Itachi och Kisames livvakt. Kisame som också var Itachis högra hand har färgat sitt hår blått när han var liten och fortsatt. Han hade blåst sin far på alla hans pengar innan han hade dödat honom. Kisame var en farlig person.

**Kapitel 3**

Nu stod de alla tre och kollade på Kishimoto. Kishimoto var chockad.

Han visste vad som skulle hända nu. Han trodde att han skulle DÖ. Men inget hände. Kishimoto kände att väskan var borta och såg Itachi slänga papperna i en vattenpöl innan han satte sig i bilen. Kishimoto såg också sin vän och livvakt dö. Plötsligt kom polisen och försökte ta med honom till stationen, men Kishimoto, som just vaknade ur sin chock, började slåss livligt.

"MITT LIVS VERK, ALLT ÄR BORTA, BORTA FÖR ALLTID!" Herregud mitt liv är förstört!

Kishimoto kunde inte hejda tårarna. Han grät ändlösa floder. De hemliga papperna var det ända som inte hade brunnit upp i huset. Hans mamma och pappa, hans saker och pengar, till och med hans bror Kenji, alla dog då. Han och hans bror brukade vara vakna varje natt och tänka ut vad som skulle hända Team 7. De hemliga papperna var det ända han hade kvar. Till slut kände Kishimoto att hans knän blev svaga. Han gav upp och följde med polisen.

När han lugnade ner sig berättade han allt.

Kishimoto fick gå hem i tro att all hans verk, framgång och arbete var borta för alltid.

**Kapitel 4**

Medan han trodde det fick polisen fulla händer att lösa fallet. Det dem upptäckte snart var att det Kishimoto trodde var hans hemliga papper som flöt i vattnet i själva verket var några obetydliga papper med nonsens på.

Några vittnen har sett en kille som iakttog allt och när skjutningen började, sprang han iväg. Han verkade helt skum och polisen ville undersöka detta mera.

Det som polisen gjorde sedan var att ta upplysningar om all personal som arbetade åt Kishimoto. På en gång såg de att Rina och killen som blev sparkad för inte så länge sedan, Hiroshi hade täta telefonsamtal med varandra. Då började de spaning efter Hiroshi. Efter ett tag hittades han uppskärrad i ett skjul i förorten. Polisen blev inte förvånad över att hitta de hemliga papperna hos honom.

Det tog en lång tid innan Hiroshi erkände allt för polisen.

**Kapitel 5**

Efter att ha varit ihop med sin chef i åtta år insåg Rina att Kishimoto inte hade någon tanke på att gifta sig med henne. Han hade avslöjat det för henne för några månader sedan. Då började hon planera hämnd!

Rina visste att Hiroshi var också ute efter hämnd och tillsammans ville de göra livet surt för Kishimoto. Tyvärr kunde inte Rina nöja sig med det utan anonymt kontaktade maffian och avslöjade deras planer för dem. Detta listade polisen ut genom att se att Rina hade ringt maffians ledares lillebror Sasuke.

Kishimoto såg hur polisen fängslade Rina och kunde inte tro sina ögon. Efter all möda fick han tillbaka sina hemliga papper tillbaka och kunde fortsätta som förut.

Inte kanske riktigt som förut, ingenting blev detsamma igen förutom en sak. Naruto blev mer populär än någonsin efter de händelserna.

Särskilt glad var en tjej i Sverige, men det är en annan historia…

T H E E N D

_**Tajana 7A**_

_**Hoppas du tyckte om det!**_

4


End file.
